metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 equipment
This is a list of equipment that appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Recovery items Note: Except for the Syringe, all these will count against your Recovery Items score. Cigs Brand name "The Boss", these items slightly restores Psyche when used, although they also slightly reduce Life while equipped in the process. Getting too close to soldiers will alert them by the smell. Starting item. Muña A medicinal herb originating from the South American Andes, using this item will slightly increase the speed of Psyche restoration when equipped. Can only be found once, but the game gives you a few chances to find it in Act 2. Ration See Ration A foodstuff used by various militaries around the world, restores 75% of Life and approximately 5% Psyche when consumed. Found in various locations throughout the game. Noodles A type of food consisting of long strands as well as being boiled with water. Restores 100% life, and depending on the environment, can restore either 25% of psyche or 50% of psyche (for cold environments and hot environments, respectively). Found in various locations throughout the game. Regain A type of energy drink. Restores 100% life, and depending on the environment, can restore either 25% of psyche or 50% of psyche (for hot environments and cold environments, respectively). Found in various locations throughout the game. Pentazemin See Pentazemin Anti-depressant medicine of the Diazepam family. Prevents hands from trembling during sniping/aiming. Found in various locations throughout the game. Compress Back pain reliever medicine. Temporarily increases Psyche restoration speed. Found in various locations throughout the game. Syringe Syringe used to decrease nanomachine control as well as restoring depleted Psyche in one burst. Will have unpleasant side effects and dilute when overused. When used on a PMC once it causes them to experience the emotion their nanomachines are suppressing, when used on them twice it causes them to fall unconscious as well as causing their mouth to foam with saliva. When used on FROGs or Militia or Rebels once, he causes them to fall unconscious with saliva foaming from their mouth. Given to Snake after finding Naomi. Must be used on Vamp after depleting health/stamina. Mission support iPod See iPod Listen to music files that can be found throughout the game. Some songs can have beneficial effects. Starting item. iPod Pic 1 (Metal Gear Solid 4).png|iPod (Metal Gear Solid 4) iPod Pic 2 (Metal Gear Solid 4).png|iPod (Metal Gear Solid 4) Solid Eye See Solid Eye Goggle that enables the Baseline Map radar function; provides basic details about enemies and "friendlies". Has Night Vision, Binoculars, and Standard (Augmented Reality) modes. Pointed at a target: *Faction standing: Hostile faction names will show up in red, allies/Resistance show up in blue, and neutral/Rat Pt. 01 members show up in yellow. *Emotions: Next to PMC soldiers, there is a colored square, indicating emotion. The stronger the emotion, the brighter the square. If the soldier is taken over by the emotion, which can be induced in a variety of ways, a kanji for that emotion will appear in the square until the soldier suppresses it or faints after the emotion has taken its toll. Yellow = laughter, red = rage, blue = sorrow, and green = fear. *Vitals and stamina are shown, much like Snake's own life bar. *Weapon carried by target. *Lastly, there is a distance indicator that shows how far away the target is in meters. Radar: loud, big, fast, or just easily detectable objects will show up as larger circles. Many animals will show up as smaller circles. Frog soldiers, when waiting, may not even show up at all, depending on Snake's motion and stance. Snake is represented by the middle dot. Snake's own radar presence is indicated by a ring that will expand when Snake is more easily spotted/heard. Shooting or moving will expand the ring. If a soldier is looking in Snake's direction and is inside this ring, he may become alerted. Usage of Night Vision creates high frequency sound that can be picked up by FROGs if they are close by. Also, be aware that the Solid Eye runs on batteries, which can be collected from mission briefings. The Solid Eye is obtained after rendezvousing with the MK II. Camera Camera (Metal Gear Solid 4).png|Camera Camera Pic 2 (Metal Gear Solid 4).png|Camera See Digital Camera A camera that can take pictures to display in the Photo Album. Can also get the Beauties to strike poses as well as hunt for Ghosts. Ghost hunting is greatly assisted by the Sorrow Doll. Is unlocked by using the Metal Gear MK II during the Mission Briefing cutscenes. Has first- and third-person shooting modes. Third-person requires secondary controller input. Camera is obtained from mission briefings. Metal Gear Mk. II/III See Metal Gear Mk. II Remote mobile terminal that can be manually controlled to collect items, stun opponents, and explore environments. It can be used to pick up claymores/SG Mines and used to power up the electrified floor in Act 4. Its shock unit can even shock Snake and robotic opponents, such as Gekko. Pressing X will toggle Stealth Camouflage mode. Holding up/down on the D-pad will extend/retract its neck. Tapping R3 will toggle first-person view. L1 prepares the shock unit (disable Stealth), and R1 whips it. Some special actions may be performed with the Action Button. Snake assumes control of it after rendezvousing with it in Act 1. Use caution: *The MK II/III can only go so far from Snake. *Gekko can spot it even in Stealth. *Runs on batteries. *Getting spotted will trigger an Alert phase. *Snake is still visible while using it. *Has trouble going up stairs/elevated platforms. *Getting too much damage will affect the performance of the MK II/III. Cardboard Box See Cardboard Box Capable of hiding from regular PMC enemies as well as Scarabs. Ineffective towards Gekkos. Found in various locations throughout the game. When the box is being lifted, Snake has a small window to fight back/run away. Unequipping will make Snake crouch walk. Drum Can See Drum Can Similar to the Cardboard Box, only it also has the added benefit of rolling over enemies or rolling away for a quick escape, although using it in this method can also cause Snake to vomit. Can even knock over Gekko. Becomes bulletproof when rolling. Unequipping while rolling will make Snake crawl, otherwise he will crouch walk. Be aware that rolling makes noise. Obtained after traversing the Urban Ruins. Signal Interceptor Used to eavesdrop on PMC radio conversations while following a Paradise Lost member to the hideout in Act 3. His general location will show up on the map. Serves no other purpose. Obtained at the beginning of Act 3. Scanning Plug S Portable scanner that shows the location of all enemies on a map when injected into an individual. Available at Drebin's for 10,000 DP after playing 10 hours of Metal Gear Online, or by entering a password. Unlike the one in MGO, it only causes a short blink when the action button is pressed. Scan Plug Pic 1 (Metal Gear Solid 4).png|Scan Plug Bandana See Bandana Gives Snake infinite ammunition when equipped. Unlocked by completing Metal Gear Solid 4 without killing a single soldier (of any type), nor killing any Beauties, or by buying it from Drebin for 5,000,000 DP from second playthrough onwards. Does not affect Batteries or Suppressors, and costs some DP bonuses at the end of each act it is used in, as well as not allow the player to obtain the Big Boss, FOXHOUND, FOX, or Hound items. Stealth Camouflage See Stealth camouflage Makes Snake invisible. Is ineffective towards Gekkos and Scarabs, and can still be caught if he is heard. It can also be shut off if he bumps into enemies or is hit by stray bullets. During an alert phase or when Snake is being constantly hunted by enemies, its effectiveness is vastly reduced. It is unlocked by completing Metal Gear Solid 4 without initiating a single Alert Phase, or by buying it from Drebin's Shop for 5,000,000 DP from the second playthrough onwards. Category:Lists Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category:Equipment by game